


더 쎄게

by KawaiiKekeChan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKekeChan/pseuds/KawaiiKekeChan
Summary: Continued from V's route, bad ending on day 7.Ray tells MC his secret...and Saeran makes his appearance.Will she manage to escape? Or succumb?PWP





	더 쎄게

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this story features non-consensual sexual activity. It *does not* depict a healthy relationship. 
> 
> Don't ask me to update, this is a PWP which may be added to if I feel like it later.

When I first arrived at this place, I waited for someone to save me from Ray. But now, I was praying that Ray would save me from Rika.

I sat on the floor of the throne room, biting my nails. I hated this place so much, and I dreaded Rika returning. At least I could make sense of Ray’s words. The blonde’s conversation was so hard to follow; it was like winding round in circles. Rika was suffocating me slowly. I knew she wanted me to take the elixir soon, and then I would be trapped here forever. The thought made me want to throw up.

There was a knock at the door and I jumped to my feet, smoothing down my sweater dress. There was only one person who knocked here.

“Ray!” I gasped, feeling tears springing into my eyes. I had never been so relieved to see him before.

Ray gave me a sharp smile. “You don’t look good. Did you not enjoy spending time with my saviour?”

I shook my head, taking a step towards him. “Please, Ray. Can you take me back to my room?”

The white haired boy held out a gloved hand. “I have good news. I’ve been granted permission to take you back.”

Muffling a sob, I took the remaining steps and took his hand. He squeezed my fingers tightly and pulled me from the room. I struggled to keep up, weak from sitting for days, listening to Rika ranting.

“The saviour said you wanted to escape,” Ray told me breathlessly. “You’re too kind. You should have told her you felt uncomfortable. I would have come and fetched you.”

I blinked, swallowing my words. I had told Rika several times, but unlike Ray, she wasn’t good at listening. She was so self-absorbed to her own suffering. But I knew Ray respected her, so I didn’t want to speak against her. Not yet. Ray had to believe I was on his side.

“I missed you so much,” Ray admitted, as we climbed the stairs. He didn’t let go of my hand once, as if he was scared I would run for the front door. Perhaps I would have, if it wasn’t for his tight grip and the look of desperation in his eyes. “It hurt so much, even when I took my meds.”

I stayed silent. Ray always seemed more imbalanced after the elixir. God knows what Rika put in it. I didn’t want to find out.

“But I’m better, now I’ve seen you,” Ray told me, struggling with the key to my room. His hand was shaking, and sweat was dripping down his forehead.

“Let me…” I said gently, but Ray shook his head, frustrated. I bit my lip and waited. Finally, he managed to get the key into the lock, and led me inside. The lights were dim: it was after 4am after all. Although I hadn’t been here for a few days, it felt lived in. Ray had placed fresh flowers in a vase on the table.

I sat gratefully down in one of the chairs. Ray was still at the door, his shoulders shaking. At first, I thought he was crying. The poor boy was so prone to tears, it made my heart clench. But then, he turned the key in the lock, and placed it in his pocket. My heart squeezed, but for a different reason. I gripped the chairs of the arm as he approached, his mint eyes narrowing.

“And there’s more good news. She finally told me…I can have you…”

“Have me?” I repeated, not able to believe my ears. My heart was thumping painfully now. Part of me was outraged, but the other part…

“Yes,” Ray stood before me, a gloved hand over his chest. “I admit; I don’t feel worthy. How can I deserve something as perfect as you?”

I pressed my lips together, suddenly realising I had swapped one dangerous situation for another.

“Though I tell myself, I’ve worked so hard. Everything I’ve done for the last few years…perhaps you are my reward?”

Ray leaned down, cupping my cheek, and I felt my face flush. His voice was rasping now.

“Aren’t you happy? Now we can be together…”

I nodded slightly, scared to reply.

“You’re already looking so much better,” Ray beamed, standing straight once more. “You have colour in your cheeks, and your eyes are brighter. I’m so glad.”

I watched as he took of his magenta jacket, revealing the cream shirt and black waistcoat underneath.

“I’m so nervous,” he admitted, pouring a glass of water for him and myself. “I’ve been waiting for this moment, ever since we met. Now I can tell you everything about me…including the secret no one else knows.”

“Secret?” I repeated. I didn’t think my heart could take anything else. There was a faint vibration nearby and I realised with relief my phone was on the drawer next to the bed. The RFA were still trying to contact me, at least.

Ray didn’t even glance at the noise. His eyes were fixed on mine, growing darker by the moment.

“Actually…there’s another inside of me. My saviour is the only one who knows. That’s why she’s treating me.”

I felt something click. Ray’s constant emotional outbursts…the elixir, and Rika’s complete control over him… it was all starting to make sense. She wasn’t treating him. She was controlling him.

Ray watched my face carefully for a reaction, leaning across the table. “Actually, I’m worried about telling you, but I know you’ll understand…”

I nodded encouragingly.

“He’s not called Ray. Our personalities, the way we think, talk and act, are different. But in other ways, we’re exactly the same.”

I chewed my lip, trying to understand this. Ray’s eyes dropped to my mouth and he swallowed. “He knows all about you, of course. I talk about you all the time. He’s looking forward to meeting you…”

My heart stuttered.

“He hates being called by his name. But I’ll tell you. I’m sure he won’t mind…if it’s you…”

Ray flinched even as he uttered this sentence.

“Don’t push yourself,” I said quickly, reaching across the table and grabbing his hand. He looked at it in shock, and then squeezed back.

“I can do it. It’s…his name is…Saeran.”

*

“Saeran?” I repeated, without thinking. Ray’s grip became painful and he gasped.

“Ray?” I jumped, as he suddenly convulsed, gripping the table. I rushed to his side, patting his back. “Drink some more water!”

It’s the elixir, I thought, but he threw out his hand and the glass smashed to the floor.

“Ray?” I asked, cautiously. There seemed to be a war waging in his body, and he banged his head on the table, muttering under his breath.

“No…no, stay there. You’ll hurt her. No! Don’t come!”

“Ray!” I tried again, shaking his shoulder. “Please, you’re scaring me!”

His body stilled and he chuckled. But it wasn’t Ray’s usual chuckle. It was higher pitched and unstable sounding. I took a step back, wondering how quickly I could reach the phone. He stood, knocking the chair over, and I ran for it, my hands scrabbling with fear as I tried to grip the phone.

He was at my side instantly, hands wrapping around my throat so tightly I choked and dropped the phone. It slipped to the floor and he crunched under his foot.

“Now it’s just you and me, princess,” he crooned. He released me and I fell back onto the bed, clutching my throat and gasping for breath.

“These stupid clothes…” he pulled at the cravat and tugged the frilly shirt off in a rage, kicking it to the floor. The waistcoat is pulled off with it, and I was shocked to see a black leather choker is wrapped around his neck, and as he raised a hand to ruffle his perfect white hair, I noticed the black tattoo on his arm. The same symbol on Rika’s throne, and everywhere in this place: mint eye.

“Ray,” I whispered.

“He’s not here, darling,” Saeran strode forward, and I pushed myself back across the bed. But he was too quick, grabbing my ankles and yanking me back. I’m was glad to be wearing black tights as my sweater dress rolled up my thighs.

“Feisty, aren’t you,” Saeran smirked, clambering over me. I was used to Ray being so covered up, it was so strange to see his bare body. His chest pushed against mine, forcing me to collapse backwards onto the bed. “I can see why you make him crazy, though.”

I tried to kick him and he simply chuckled, putting more of his weight on top of me, pinning me to the bed.

“Don’t look so mad, princess,” he purred, tracing my lips. “Didn’t Ray tell you he was going to take you as his reward?”

“You aren’t Ray,” I gasped, and tried to bite his finger. Rather than withdrawing, Saeran grinned and thrust the digit further back into my mouth. I choked at the invasion, and he released the finger with a darkened look in his eye.

“Don’t worry, Ray keeps us very clean,” Saeran whispered in my ear. I shook all over, scared what he would do next, but he backed off.

“I’m not taking you straight away,” the white haired man smirked. “Where’s the fun in that? Sleep well, princess.”

 *

Of course, I don’t. I toss and turn, my body flushes hot one second and feels numb the next. Four hours later, I can’t take it anymore and go into the bathroom, hoping a hot soak will help relax me. As it runs, I remember the phone, and rush to the chest of drawers, but it’s gone. Of course, he wouldn’t leave me with a method of escape.

I try the door but it is of course, locked. Sighing, I stay in the bath as long as possible, washing the encounter with Saeran from my body. I wash my hair too for good measure, and wrap a towel around my body, and another around my locks. Luckily Ray had prepared a hairdryer for me.

The bath has certainly relaxed me, so much so that I don’t even notice when the door clicks open. My towel is loosely wrapped under my breasts as I dry my hair, running my hands through the strands to try and make the process quicker. I jump out of my skin as arms settle on my hips, and a hot mouth traces my shoulder.

“What the hell!” I gasp, dropping the hairdryer and spinning around. The towel slips and I clutch for it as Saeran smirks at me. He’s crouched down but rises to his full height, and I feel something quiver inside of me.

Ray always dressed a little too prim for my tastes, but the outfit Saeran wears couldn’t be further from that image. A black leather jacket drips from his arms, and he’s wearing a red vest underneath, just teasing some of his chest. The leather choker is on again, and ripped black jeans cling to his hips. He’s also wearing chunky black biker boots.

“Morning, princess,” Saerin says, ruffling his white hair. “I thought I told you to sleep well?”

I roll my eyes at him and stand up, fixing my towel. “Can’t you see I’m in the middle of changing? Ray was never so rude!”

“He’s a prissy little marshmallow,” Saeran shrugs, taking a step closer. “You don’t need to be shy with me, princess. I’ve been watching you all this time. I know every inch of you.”

“What?” I gulp, taking a step back. His words make me flush hot. He chuckles lowly and pushes me up against the wall, his arms bracing at either side of me. There’s no escape once more, and I hold onto my towel stubbornly.

“So cute,” he teases, and bites my nose.

I glare at him. “I want Ray back.”

“Oh?” Saeran grabs my chin, forcing my jaw up. He presses a heated kiss against my throat. “Too bad, he’s sleeping now. Maybe if you are a good girl, you can see him later.”

It’s hard not to gulp when Saeran is so close to me. He smells different to Ray, sharp and musky. His teeth graze my jaw and I try to push him away.

“You hurt my feelings, princess,” he says, grabbing a fistful of my wet hair. His eyes are dark, and I notice one of his ears are pierced. “I can’t imagine what he can give you that I can’t…”

“He’s gentle…” I whisper, squirming under his tongue and teeth. “And he cares about me.”

Saeran chuckles. “I care about you too, princess. So much. I just want to keep you locked up here forever so no one ever sees you but me…”

I shudder at the image. Saeran holds me in place as he kisses me, and I’m not prepared for the heat of his mouth. His tongue dominates mine, tangling in a wild tango, leaving me breathless. He draws out my bottom lip and nips it hard before stepping back. I feel weak against the wall, my legs shaking. I’m sure it’s due to lack of sleep.

He notices and grins, picking me up and placing me at the table, which is groaning with breakfast food.

“Eat,” he tells me, pausing at the door to wink. “You need to keep up your strength.”

*

I’m too queasy to eat at first, but return to it a few hours later, just for something to do. I try to dress in the most conservative clothes possible that I find in the closet, some indigo jeans and a sky-blue linen blouse. I don’t have anything to tie my hair back with, so I brush it out the best I can. There’s nothing to do in the bedroom but wait, and as the hours trickle by, I jump every time some comes down the corridor.

The door finally opens but it’s just a follower here to take away the empty plates. I wait until she has her hands full and then make a run for the door. I hear a curse behind me but I don’t stop, running down the corridor. I can remember the route Ray took me, but I don’t know the rest of this place at all, since I’ve always been blindfolded. I try and follow the light, and bump straight into a crowd of believers. I don’t stop, swinging around, my heart thudding in my chest as I try another staircase. There has to be a way out!

Someone steps in front of me and I ran straight into a solid chest. I smell his scent immediately and know it’s him before I even look up into his eyes.

“Oh, princess,” Saeran licks his lips. “Didn’t I tell you I’m always watching you?”

I spot the security cameras and realise he must have been following me the moment I left the room. I struggle against him but he simply laughs and chucks me over his shoulder.

“Ray!” I call. “Ray, help me!”

But it seems he’s not listening. It’s still Saeran as we reach my room, now empty. It’s him who locks the door and drags me to the bed, ignoring my slaps and kicks.

“Now,” he says, taking a leather collar from his pocket. I fight him fiercely through my tears but he’s too strong and he forces the leather around my neck. Unlike his, mine has a silver chain attached, and this he loops and locks to the bedframe.

“You’ve not been a good girl at all,” Saeran scolds me, forcing me onto my knees, my head down on the pillow while he ties my hands behind my back. “And do you know what that means, princess?”

I sob pathetically into the pillow, unable to move far due to the choker. He spanks me quickly and I gasp. I’m wearing denim so it doesn’t hurt too much, but then he does it again, harder.

“Well?” Saeran chuckles. “Are you going to be good?”

I refuse to play his game, biting my lip, and he comes behind me and unbuttons my jeans. With my hands bound, I can’t do anything to stop him, and my heart starts fluttering as he pushes the denim past my hips and down my legs.

“Such a pretty ass,” he praises me. “But I think I would like to see it a little bit pinker, hmm?”

I shake my head against the pillow, and he delivers a smack. It sounds worse than it actually is, and Saeran wastes no time in spanking me. I muffle my cries into the pillow but it’s not actually painful, it’s more the shock of being so exposed to him.

“Would you like more, princess?” he croons, and I realise my legs are shaking. He begins to kiss my buttocks, soothing the smack marks, and his fingers are massaging the gusset of my underwear.

“No,” I say, turning my face to the side. “Please, stop…”

“But you smell so good, princess…” he tells me, his smile feral. “And your underwear is _so_ wet…”

I close my eyes in mortification. In my defense, I am ovulating, which means I’m aroused more easily.

Chuckling, Saeran slips a finger through one of the legholes and presses against my folds.

“Ohh…” he groans, rubs my slickness with his fingertips. “Such a good, good girl…”

I’m shaking now, finding it difficult to maintain this position. “Please…” I beg, not even sure what I am asking for. Saeran turns me over onto my back, and I feel some pressure release, but now I am looking directly into his face.

He crouches down, slowly peeling off my underwear, and I try and press my knees together to stop him.

“Do I need to tie your ankles as well, darling?” he asks wolfishly. I shake my head. If he does, I’ll be completely trapped.

Smirking, Saeran leans down and runs the tip of his tongue along my folds. I can’t cover my mouth as my hands are bound, so I bite my lip, hard. I won’t give him the satisfaction, even as my nipples harden under the blouse. Of course, there were no bras in the closet.

“You’re so delicious,” he breathes against my skin, making me shiver. Using his thumb, he opens me up, and he sucks on my clit, making me groan internally and buck my hips against his mouth.

“Patience, princess,” he teases, his eyes slits as he tastes me again. His tongue begins a steady rhythm against my clit while his fingers explore, eventually slipping inside me. He’s surprisingly careful.

“So wet…” he repeats, his voice full of want. “Are you going to come for me?”

I swallow, wondering how I can possibly be aroused in this situation. Being tied up has always been a fantasy, but I never dreamed of this situation before. Saeran is as talented with his hands on me as he is on the keyboard, and knows exactly what buttons to press. I keep trying to fight off my orgasm but it overpowers me, especially when he starts massaging my clit vigorously in circles and sucking on my thigh.

“Just let go…” he breathes, “you’ll feel better…”

Frustrated tears spring into my eyes as my hips judder under his fingertips. I suck in air desperately as the first wave hits me.

“Saeran!” I gasp.

“Yes…” he says. “Say my name again, princess…”

“Saeran…” my body snaps, and the orgasm crashes over me, making me pant and my whole body quake uncontrollably.

“So beautiful…” Saeran tells me as he watches, pulling back his fingers which are covered in my residue. He sucks them clean and then unties my hands, knowing I’m now powerless to fight him now. My heart gallops painfully in my chest and my breathing is erratic. I’m suddenly exhausted, and I feel the collar loosen, Saeran’s fingers massaging my throat. I slip into a deep sleep while he lies down next to me.

He’s right. I do feel better, weightless and trouble-free.

*

A few hours later I wake up, sticky and hot. Saeran is wrapped around me, clad in nothing but his vest and black boxers. I have no idea what time it is, though it’s dark outside.

I look down at his discarded clothes and slip from his embrace. Quickly, I pat his pockets, first of his jacket, then his jeans. I find his phone in the second, and fumble for the passcode.

“Really, princess?” Saeran yawns lazily from the bed. I turn around, holding the phone to my chest. “You’re going to try and crack the code on a hacker’s phone?”

I frown and swipe up with my finger, bringing up the emergency call option. The phone starts dialing and he’s on me in an instant, wrestling the phone from me, pushing me over to the floor.

“Smart girl,” he bares his teeth. “But I won’t have you calling the police just yet.”

I back up against the bed, aware that the blouse is just covering my thighs and a few of the top buttons have popped open in my sleep. Saeran prowls over to me hungrily, the phone making a beeping noise as it is switched off. He stashes it in a drawer and then hauls me to my feet.

“I think you need a shower, princess,” he smirks.

*

He pushes me into the bathroom with him and turns the dial for the walk in shower, filling the room with steam. I cling to the blouse, even though it’s sweat-soaked and I would love to be clean.

“Suit yourself,” Saeran rubs his tongue over his teeth. “You’re more than welcome to just watch me wash…”

Of course, the bathroom door is locked, though I didn’t even see how he did it or where he put the key. The room becomes hotter with the steam and the sweat is dripping down my cheeks. My face flushes even warmer as Saeran pulls off his vest. I was too busy to notice his chest before but it is beautifully defined. He slinks out of his boxers and I squeak, making him chuckle. He climbs into the shower and I’m relieved it’s so steamy I can barely see him. I’m surprised to hear him sing a little song under his breath while he washes.

Suddenly, I can’t bare the sweatiness anymore. He’s already seen me naked and the shower is big enough that I don’t need to stand next to him. Screwing up my courage, I unbutton the blouse and step into the blistering spray. I’m surprised he can bare it so hot.

Saeran pauses mid-washing his hair to run his eyes over my body. I’m aware there are some bruises on my neck and shoulder from the day before, and he lingers on these with enjoyment. Sulking, I grab a sponge and some soap and lather up, glad to be able to feel clean again.

When I’m finished, I’m about to replace the sponge when a hand grabs it from me.

“Let me do your back,” Saeran purrs, and I freeze. He pushes my hair over my shoulder and lathers up, running the sponge firmly up and down my spine and across my shoulders. It’s wonderful, because it’s not the type of pressure I can usually do myself.

His hand slips to my ass and I jump, still tender from the spanking. He chuckles, soaping me there, before moving the back of my legs.

“Can I…do your back?” I offer quickly, distracting him from whatever he has planned. He smirks as he hands over the sponge, clearly knowing my game. I squeeze soap onto it and he turns, and I try not to gasp at the mess of his back. So many scars criss-crossing over one another, it’s like he’s been attacked by a bear. But they look years old, so I gently run the sponge over him, but even with the lightest touch he tenses up.

“Saeran…” I say quietly. But he grabs the sponge from me and drops it, pushing me up against the cool tiled wall. His eyes are dangerous and I decide not to ask.

He takes the soap and lathers it in his hands, and caresses my breasts. I inhale sharply, because he hasn’t touched them yet, and they’re more tender during this part of my cycle. Saeran sucks his bottom lip as he soaps me, his thumbs toying with my nipples. The suds run clear from my chest and he leans down to kiss my breast, his cock twitching against my leg.

I know I should push him away, but my body is so needy and attune to his touch. My fingers thread through his hair as he sucks and teases my nipples with his teeth, adorning my skin in bite marks. His mouth is doubly hot when he kisses me, as if he’s stolen the heat of my body with his lips. Saeran presses flush against me while he devours my mouth, our bodies slick and wet from the water and desire.

“You’re not a virgin, are you?” he asks hoarsely.

I shake my head. I’ve had a few lovers, but no-one as intense as this.

“Oh good,” he sighs with relief, his fingers slipping down my stomach to probe down below. He whispers in my ear how wet I am already, how much he wants to fuck me. I’ve given up trying to protest, moaning instead as he toys with my clit.

Suddenly Saeran is on his knees, holding my hips against the tiles as he tastes me. I grab onto his head in desperation as his tongue performs its wonderful torture once more, swirling around my clit. He adds two fingers inside me and my walls clamp around him, making him hiss with delight.

I’m already seeing stars and shaking against the wall, a total mess when he increases the pace. I look down to watch him and see his eyes closed, his mouth wrapped around my clit, and I am lost to another orgasm.

Saeran stands and touches himself, and I watch through hooded eyes. Without words he slides against my body, rubbing the head of his cock against my hood. I rock against him, still sensitive, and he groans. He lifts my right leg against his hip and pushes inside me. I’m so wet he is able to push right in and we both gasp from the fullness of it.

“Fuck,” he grits out, as he thrusts against me. I wrap my arms around his neck for support and he ups the pace, holding onto the handle of the shower door with his free hand. Clearly, this position isn’t suiting him, so Saeran pulls out and leads me to the sink. I grip the rim of the basin and bend over, and he traces my clit with his cock before pushing in.

“Much better,” he hisses into my ear, his hands grabbing my breasts as he begins to thrust. I grit my teeth and hang on tight to the sink, the floor wet and slippery beneath us. Saeran pants as he fucks me, and occasionally he slips right out due to how wet we are. Cursing, he throws down a towel and gets me to lie down, and we try again, this time my legs wrapped around his back. He braces his weight on his hands at either side of my head, and is able to go much faster in this position. Something inside me starts to wind tight with each thrust.

“Saeran!” I clench my legs tighter around him, my ankles crossing over. My head is dragging a little on the floor but I can’t even feel it.

“Yes, my love…” he groans, leaning down to kiss me as he sheathes himself fully inside. “I’m so close…”

“Saeran…” I cry out, wanting him to finish because he’s already given me so much pleasure. He pulls out and I get to my knees, quick to swallow him.

“Fuck,” he curses, grabbing fistfuls of my wet hair. He tastes of me which makes me feel even more wanton than before. I suck and lick him alternatively, allowing him to pound into me because I don’t know what type of pressure he likes.

“Ahh, princess!” his words are like prayer, and I feel him pulse before he comes, a quick shot in the back of my throat which I swallow easily.

He slides down to the floor and kisses me, breathing heavily. I’m worried he will fall asleep then and there so I push us up and urge him over to the bed. He seems to fall asleep instantly and I smile at how young he looks. I dry my hair off with a towel and check the door but of course, it is locked. I don’t seem to mind as much as before, and climb into bed with him.

I’m surprised to see mint eyes watching me as I lie down.

“The key is in my jacket pocket,” he tells me quietly.

“Ray?” I ask, wondering if he has changed back.

“No,” Saeran chuckles. He reaches out and traces my hip as if to prove my point. “If you want to go…go.”

I blink at him and consider my options. He watches me, the betrayal already on his face.

I snuggle closer to him, my fingers stroking the scars on his back. “Let’s sleep for now.”

There’s always tomorrow.


End file.
